D c66s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 65 Chapter 66 of 75 Peacemaker, Bring Them Peace chapter 67 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Celestia looked tiredly across the library as Discord and Discombobulation began to slap at each other like foals again, the two Draconequus cursing at one other until Discord managed to grab Discombobulation's wooden prosthetic and yank hard on it. Thanks to the harness straps, it didn't come off, but it it did twist awkwardly, and Discombobulation glared as Discord blew a loud raspberry at him, before they both winced when Celestia said dryly: "It is well-within my power to turn you both to stone for a period of time, and I will be more than glad to do it unless you behave." "Spoilsport." Discord muttered, and then he sniffed and reached up to rub moodily at his muzzle, complaining: "Besides, the puppy started it!" "Stop calling me that, I am no more a puppy now than you are a big dog." Discombobulation retorted, and Discord glared at him before Bob rose his hand as a rolled up newspaper appeared in it before he slapped the whole-but-powerless Draconequus across the face, Discord stumbling backwards even as Discombobulation calmly glanced over at the ivory winged unicorn. "But I do apologize, Celestia. Discord is simply a makebate." "Don't call me synonyms or compare me to words used for touching yourself." Discord retorted, and when Celestia narrowed her eyes at him, he cleared his throat and leaned awkwardly away. The two Draconequus traded looks after a moment, and then Discombobulation carefully slipped the newspaper under one arm, crossed his upper limbs, and then firmly nodded before he vanished from sight with a loud popping sound. Discord hurriedly covered his eyes with both lion paw and eagle talon, and Celestia looked at him for a few moments before she simply shook her head and returned her eyes to the papers in front of her. She absently began to sort through them, and Discord slowly spread his digits to peer through his hands at her, watching as she began to jot figures down in a notebook before he dropped his upper limbs and asked moodily: "Why exactly am I here again?" "To assist Freya, I believe, although I see you haven't been doing much of that, chaos entity." Odin said dryly, and Discord winced and flailed a bit at the air as the once-god stepped calmly out of the corridor with a cup of tea held in one hand, leaning on the walking stick in his other. He looked moodily over at Discord, then the falcon-headed being slowly made his way over to the table where Celestia was sitting, and he gently put the cup down in front of her as he added quietly: "Although you do seem like you could do with a distraction, Freya." "I'm fine, Odin... but thank you." Celestia replied softly, glancing up at the once-god and giving a small smile before she sighed a little, turning her eyes back to the papers spread out in front of her and shaking her head slowly. "I just... need to find something to keep my mind occupied for the moment. Otherwise..." "I understand." Odin carefully pulled a seat back and sat down with a grunt, putting his walking stick aside before he glanced up at Discord as the Draconequus grumbled and skulked his way across the room. "Why don't you go out?" "Oh yes, and risk running into a demon, smelly and angry Nibelung, or one of the countless insufferable ponies out there who seem to think they can make best friends forever with me? Not likely." Discord replied grumpily, and Celestia sighed tiredly, looking at him meditatively. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad not to be imprisoned or petrified or dead, but I can't quite say this is all that great a life, either. I mean, so far the most fun I've had was throwing water balloons at a few ponies. And then I had to run away. Running away is much more tiring than I remember it being." The Draconequus paused, then he grumbled and turned to peer suspiciously out the window, adding moodily: "It's so nice here. I hate it. And I can't even give up and kill myself because puppy's around and that would just look bad if I turned myself to stone without at least giving him a wedgie or something." Celestia shook her head slowly, and Discord broke off into muttering to himself as Odin turned his eyes to the ivory mare, saying quietly: "If you wish to return to Canterlot..." "No, no... no." Celestia shook her head quickly, pushing through the papers on her desk so she could look quietly down at the letter she'd received only a few hours earlier, in the late afternoon: from Twilight Sparkle, saying that Luna had finally woken up. It was good news... and it meant that Scrivener was likely recovering, too, and would likely be awake sooner rather than later. And once they were both awake, Celestia planned to have them transferred here, to Ponyville. "I want to see them but I'm... I'm afraid I'll walk in and begin lecturing them with how frustrated and worried I've been. That's the last thing either of them need right now." "I don't know about that. Brynhild always seems to find your lectures somehow reassuring." Odin said softly, and Celestia smiled after a moment, nodding slowly before she glanced down as the falcon-headed entity rose a hand and squeezed her shoulder slowly. "It's alright, Freya. We'll make sure to both reward them a little and punish them a little, but all for the same reason: to help them. To let them know they are not alone." Celestia sighed quietly, nodding slowly before Discord mumbled something, and Celestia frowned a bit as she looked up before the Draconequus glowered over his shoulder at them, asking wryly: "So after they've almost died, you're going to say nice things to them and also that you're oh so very upset with them, huh? And ponies in your world really thought that I was the one responsible for making everyone miserable? You must all be dumber than I thought." Celestia glared at the Draconequus as Odin looked up sourly, and Discord winced before he hurriedly scrambled over to the door, saying awkwardly: "Actually, it's a very nice night, so an evening walk might just be in order. If puppy shows up tell him I said bark-bark-meow." With that, Discord yanked the door open and ran out into the night, and Celestia sighed before she flicked her horn to close the door as Odin shook his head slowly and wondered moodily whether or not his old habit of killing first, asking questions later had been entirely wrong after all. Category:Transcript Category:Story